True Happiness
by Gem Jazz
Summary: A simple little story about life from Rosalies point of view.


Okay this is my first story so don't expect…well anything. Anyway I have often found Rosalie from Twilight very interesting. So this is just a quick one chapter about her thoughts after Bella has had Renesme and the whole fight scene is over. Also I can't seem to write in first person so well here it is…

**Disclaimer**- I think we all know by now Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters.

* Note **when**and if you R&R: first off highly appreciated that you are and second criticize and credit my story as much as you want just please no "that was F**** Bad" and such. If it's really that horrible just say so no need to bite my head off about it (pun intended)*

**

* * *

****True Happiness is Where the Heart Wants to Be**

Rosalie POV:

I smiled. For the first time in nearly decade I truly smiled. Emmet was having an argument with Jasper so he didn't notice. Pity.

Everyone else was busy getting ready with the celebrations. I had already finished dressing and decorating the garden under Alice's tiresome direction. All of which took me five minuets.

This left me free to hold Renesme. If it could my heart would have swelled and I would have cried with the simple pleasure of this impossibility on my lap.

Renseme was watching the activities with much interest and she kept turning to me to tell me what she saw. Though she could talk fluent English, French and thanks to me, Spanish. She still preferred this kind of interaction.

I froze when Jasper came over my smile dying on my lips. He tilted his head to one side and studied me thoughtfully. I was unreasonably sure he would say something snide.

"Never thought I would get such a childish emotion out of you." He said simply. Didn't i just think that? Emmet who followed him over frowned.

"What do you me?" He asked in his I'm-confused-tell-me-now-before-I-hit-you tone.

I shrugged my happiness and sense of completeness filled me once again to the point that I was above such remarks. Emmet scowled. I smiled again.

Emmet blinked. A reflex action from when he was human.

"Are you…" He started to ask me then turned to Jasper for confirmation. Jasper nodded smirking.

Alice sprung over to us the party lights for the lounge room in hand.

"Don't you dare Rosalie! You'll regret it!" She flared her eyes flashing fiercely.

I glanced at her innocently. "Iwouldn't have really throuen him into the fire place..." I got an answering smack. I whinched. After all Alice was younger and stronger then I was

I rolled my eyes in irritation as Jasper's smirk widened and Emmet howled with laughter.

"Go on do it!" He encouraged me. "I can take her!" He shook with sheer delight at the image of having a ligitamte excuse to tackle Alice.

I sighed letting go of my irritation. Emmet can be so childish sometimes.

"Yes I had noticed that." Edward remarked from behind me. My family glanced at Edward wondering which thought he was responding to.

My eyes fell back to Renesme and I resignedly handed her to Bella who was Edwards second shadow. I had to confess that I was grateful to her.

Bella nodded in her understanding and held the excited Renesme to her chest. "How are you honey?" She cooed in a non-vampiric way. A surge of jealousy rolled through me.

Jasper raised an eyebrow and I glared darkly. Honestly! It was impossible to be able to think, feel and do anything in this family without someone questioning it!

Edward chuckled faintly. I ignored him. There was no need to let everyone know it was me he was laughing at. I got up and stalked to the kitchen.

Emmet came over to me and held my waist in that possessive way all males have. I sighed again in contentment.

"What?" He asked me quietly. I shrugged just happy to be here. Happy that he was a normal regular vampire like me.

"Do you sometimes regret not being re-born with powers?" I asked ignoring the original question. We smoothly glided through the glass doors and into the sparkling sunshine.

I was distracted for half a second admiring the way the light glittered off my perfect body. When he answered lightly.

"No I like the fact that I get the prettiest vampire ever re-born and the Volturi aren't after me."

"So what's up?" He asked again. I looked at him and wondered how the others could misjudge him so much. They just saw a giant bear like vampire that was completely one dimensional with no depth.

I paused to consider Emmet's question. I thought back to when we first moved here a quiet unremarkable town. Much like the last.

When Edward first lusted after Bella's blood, when he had brought her home.

It had felt like she was an intruder. She hadn't belonged in our family. I had been polite to the doomed girl for Edward's sake.

I remembered regret when we thought Bella had died. The sudden loneliness Edward offered the rest of us and completely crushing Jasper and Emmet.

But most of all I remembered the last six months when I had gotten a strange phone call from Bella. The sudden surge of hope and happiness that had engulfed me when she told me she was pregnant!

Oh how I remembered that absolute moment of bliss when I realised I could have the one thing I never had. My maternal instincts heightened and I shuddered when they. My so called faimly! Had repeatedly tried to kill the precious jewel I loved so much!

I smiled again, a record for me. My thought process had taken less then a second.

"Nothing Emmet the whole world is right again." I answered simply. He paused and tilted his head to one side.

"You know I would give you one if I could but…" He left it hanging and gestured apologetically. Very out of character for Emmet. I shook my head.

"Oh we have Renesme." I pointed out. "Besides I wouldn't want to have to share you with anyone." I hugged him to my side to emphasise that fact. His eyes glittered with pride.

These rare moments of deep understanding were few. I guess I was a _little_ vain and _maybe _shallow and Emmet was usually a bear with too much energy that we never got to connect on this level that often.

"Come on Rosalie! Race you to the meadow!" He said suddenly moving out of my grip and racing to the other side. Caught by surprise I hung back for a few milliseconds.

Just as I was about to teach Emmet a lesson. Edward stopped me with a slight pressure on my arm.

"You aren't that shallow anymore." He murmured simply before moving off to hug Bella and Renseme.

I paused a few milliseconds more and Bella and I exchanged an understanding look. I nodded wondering how and when i had changed. I pushed the thoughts from my head not really caring i was who I was.

As I raced to catch up with Emmet I realized that for the first time in my entire existence did I understand true happiness. I laughed delightedly. The wind ripped against my face, but i felt nothing except my sole being re-born. And you know what I hadn't had to do a single thing to get the true happiness!

Well that's it! A bit longer then I intended but that's life from Rosalie point of view! So I hope you enjoyed or vaguely liked it. I understand if you don't. R&R if you feel like it and R & R if you don't. Thanks a bunch

_**Gem!**_


End file.
